YuYu Hakusho Detetive Espiritual Lena!
by Linku Potter
Summary: Uma garota normal morre de uma maneira estranha e consegue o direito de voltar a vida, mas agora terá que ajudar o mundo espiritual.
1. Chapter 1

_Eu decidi fazer o primeiro capítulo assim de ultima hora, por isso ta meio ruim(não atirem pedras em mim, por favor T.T).Lembrem-se:_

Negritopensamento 

_Itálico-leitura de texto e coisas do estilo._

_Esse primeiro capítulo é em homenagem a Jéssica e a sua fic._

Yu-Yu Hakusho

Detetive Espiritual Lena

Cap1-A estranha morte da bolsa.

(Voz do dublador) Yulena Kamitara

16 anos, ocidental de olhos castanhos, cabelos longos negros com mechas loiras que foi morar no Japão com seus pais.

Era noite na casa de Lena e ela estava saindo do banho para procurar uma roupa, a festa de aniversário da sua melhor amiga Yue começaria em algumas horas e ela estava totalmente perdida em relação à roupa que iria usar.Saindo da banheira de espuma, ela pegou sua toalha e foi paro quarto, lá ascendeu a luz e aquele passou a ser o único cômodo da casa iluminado, já que seus pais tinham viajado por um mês.

Lena: **Nossa, além de eu ta atrasada, eu não tenho nenhuma roupa...A Yue mencionou algo sobre chamar uns amigos da outra escola dela, não posso fazer feio...**

Depois de muita chuva de roupas sobre a cama, ela decidiu usar apenas uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga rosa com uma estampa dizendo "Kiss me".

Lena: **Pronto...Agora só falta eu pegar a minha bolsa e...Que droga!A luz acabou...Vou no escuro mesmo...Achei!**

Depois de fechar a porta, colocou a chave em baixo do tapete da porta e foi para casa de Yue às pressas.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Tocou a campainha e uma garota de cabelos castanhos abriu a porta.

Keiko: Oi, você deve ser Yulena Kamitara, eu sou Keiko.

Lena: Por favor, me chame de Lena, acho meu nome muito formal, nunca perdoei meus pais por isso.

Keiko: Que isso.Vem, eu vou te apresentar aos outros.

Lena entrou na sala e já escutava a música alta, olhou para as cadeiras e viu algumas pessoas conhecidas e as cumprimentou.Keiko a levou até o quarto de Yue (um lugar com uma incrível decoração rosa).

(Dublador, de novo ¬¬) Yuemeni Mitsuki.

16 anos, oriental de olhos negros, cabelos longos e azulados.

Yue: Lena!Quanto tempo!

Lena: Oi, eu trouxe o seu presente...(tirou um embrulho verde da bolsa).

Yue: Coloca junto dos outros (apontou para uma pilha) e se senta aqui com agente.

Só agora ela percebera que o quarto estava cheio.

Yue: Esses são Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara e Kurama.

Todos: Prazer!(Yusuke entra no quarto)

Yusuke: Aí Yue, essa festa não tem saquê não?

Lena e Yusuke se encararam por uns segundos.

Yusuke: Quem é essa pirralha aí?

Lena: Pirralha não!

Keiko: Yusuke!Que calar essa boca!

Yusuke: A, que foi?É pirralha mesmo...

Lena: Ai garoto, você não sabe com quem ta falando!

Yusuke: Com uma pirralha...

Lena: Que!

Yusuke: Pirralha, Pirralha, Pirralha, Pirralha...

Yue: Vocês dois parem de brigar...Lena, esse é Yusuke, ele é casado com a Keiko...

Lena: Ela é casada com ele Oo'

Yusuke: Lena...Isso lá é nome?

Lena: Lógico que não é o meu nome!É Yulena!

Yusuke: Hahahahaha!Que nome ridículo!

Lena: ¬¬'' Desde quando Yusuke é bonito?

Yusuke: Melhor que o seu.

Yue: Pelo amor de Deus, da pra sentar o ta difícil?

Os dois sentam e se juntam a roda de amigos.

Yue: Muito bem, antes de irmos partir o bolo, nós vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio.

Keiko: Que brincadeira infantil...

Lena: Também acho...(Percebe Kurama)** Que garoto bonito...Será que ele tem...**

Uma garota entra na porta e coloca o presente na pilha, logo em seguida vai para o colo de Kurama.

Maya: Oi gente!Que vocês tão fazendo?

Yue: Está é Maya, a namorada e quase noiva do Kurama.E essa é Yulena (Yusuke cai na gargalhada).

Maya: Que isso Yue (vermelha)...Prazer Yulena.

Lena: Me chame de Lena, por favor (manda um olhar cortante para Yusuke, fazendo-o parar de rir).

Yue: Vamos começar...

Maya: Começar o que?

Yue: Verdade ou desafio...

Maya: Eu adoro essa brincadeira!

Lena: Você realmente sabe do que nós estamos falando?¬¬

Kurama: Você ficou bem alegre desde que começou a andar com o Yusuke né...?

Maya: Kurama...Nós já somos adultos, temos que demonstrar fidelidade.

Kurama: Ta bom...Acho que você tem razão...

Yusuke: É isso aí!To doido pra da uns beijinhos...(soco na cabeça de Keiko e Botan)

Botan: Seu tarado!

Yue: Vamos começar!Fundo da garrafa pergunta, boca responde!

Lena: Mas nós em dissemos se nós queri...

Yue: Kurama para Botan.

Kurama: Verdade ou desafio...

Botan: (Vermelha)Verdade...

Yue: Só uma verdade para cada um.

Lena: Nossa, tu ta querendo vê o circo pegar fogo hoje né?

Kurama: Você acha me acha bonito(sorriso malicioso).

Botan: Bom...Você é bem bonito né...(ultravermelha)

Maya: Mas é só meu!(abraça Kurama)

Yue: Eu para Yusuke.

Yusuke: Desafio!

Yue: Desafio você a beijar a Lena!

Lena e Yusuke: Que!

Yue: É a brincadeira (recebendo olhar de censura de Keiko)

Lena fecha os olhos e Yusuke se aproxima, os lábios de ambos se encontram e o beijo acontece por cerca de 5 segundos e rapidamente se afastam.

Yusuke: Os piores 5 segundos da minha vida

Lena: ¬¬

Yue: Keiko para Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Desafio!

Keiko: Desafio você a me beijar!(olhar de triunfo para Yusuke)

Kuwabara se aproximou (feliz) de keiko e deu um longo selo na garota (que por sinal não gostou muito e se arrependeu depois).

Yue girou a garrafa.

Yue: Lena para Keiko.

Lena:** Ta na hora de eu dar uma de cupido...**

Keiko: Verdade.

Lena: É verdade que você ama o Yusuke?

Keiko: Claro que sim!(Yusuke abre um sorriso e vai abraçar a esposa)

Lena:** Trabalho feito...**(Yue anuncia Yusuke para Lena)** De novo T.T**

Yusuke: Verdade ou desafio?

Lena: **Eu também tenho que me divertir...**Desafio!

Yusuke: É assim que se fala! Desafio você a beijar o Kurama!(Todos surpresos) Como é que é?Isso não vai sair hoje não?(Keiko lança um olhar de você já passou dos limites)

Lena: (Arrependimento)

Maya: Não gostei nada dessa brincadeira!

Yue e Keiko: Não era você que queria brincar?

Yusuke: Vai lá Lena!(assobio)

Kurama e Lena se aproximam e se beijam por uns 15 segundos.

Maya: Que demora eim Kurama...¬.¬

Kurama: Lembra da fidelidade?

Yue: Eu para Botan, e como já foi verdade, agora é desafio.Eu desafio você a beijar o Kurama!

Maya: Isso é alguma revolução contra mim?

Kurama e Botan se aproximaram e se beijaram, mas desta vez foi o beijo mais longo, durou trinta segundos.Botan volta vermelha para o seu canto (com um sorriso feliz).

Yue: Maya para Lena.Só sobrou verdade...

Maya: é verdade que você é uma vagabunda?

Lena: XX Não XX

Maya: Não vale, você tem que dizer a verdade!

Kurama: Maya, calma (puxando a namorada que estava de pé).

Yue: Maya para Lena...(desanimo).

Lena: Verdade...

Maya: Você já deu esse...

Kurama: Maya!

Lena: Não, eu sou pura como papai do céu me fez...

Maya: Não parece!

Yue: Maya para Lena...Agora só resta desafio...

Maya: Desafio você a dar três voltas pelo quarto em um pé com esse chapéu de palha (tira da bolsa) dizendo: Eu sou vagabunda.

Lena:Eu não vou fazer isso não!

Maya: é a brincadeira!

Lena faz o mandado (enquanto Maya e Yusuke riam) e volta a sentar.

Keiko: Cala a boca Yusuke!(soco na cabeça)

Yusuke: Ninguém merece...¬¬

Yue:Eu já sei o que é...(troca à garrafa).Eu para Lena (olhar de vingança)

Keiko: O que você fez?

Yue: é aquela garrafa era Dolly, eu troquei por uma de coca-cola.

Todos: ¬¬'

Lena: Desafio!(pensando que ela desafiaria a bater na Maya ou faze-la pousar de ridícula)

Yue: Eu desafio você a...Beijar o Kurama!De língua!

Lena: XX

Kurama se aproxima e bota as mãos no pescoço de Lena, depois coloca sua língua na boca de Lena (que nunca tinha beijado de língua) e massageia a língua da garota que fica atordoada com o perfume de rosas do garoto, mas mesmo assim tenta acompanha-lo.

Maya: Sua amadora!Você não sabe nem beijar!(taca a bolsa na cabeça de Lena que cai dura no chão)

Todos tentam socorre-la até que Kurama vê a pulsação da garota e dá a notícia.

Kurama: Ela morreu...

OK,OK...Eu sei que as pedras vão rolar em minha cabeça, mas acho que o capitulo não ficou tão mau.Em relação aos romances, eu não pretendo que tenha algo entre a Lena e o Kurama, porque eu prefiro ele e Botan, mas quem sabe...Em relação à personalidade da Maya,acho que ninguém consegue fazer uma fic com ela no estilo de lerda XD.O Hiei e a Yukina não apareceram nesse capitulo, pois ficaria sem sentido o Hiei (ou Yukina) conhecerem a Yue de uma antiga escola dela, mas eles irão aparecer nos próximos.Não se esqueçam de colocar reviews, pois essa é a uma importante parte para que a fic continue viva (e o escritor também XD).


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Depois da morte vem a...Vaca?

Kurama: Maya, o que você segura nessa bolsa...?

Maya: Essa garota é uma fraca mesmo...Eu só to carregando (abre a bolsa) meu celular Ericsson Primata Tijolon Version, um pacote de biscoito Maria, um pente, um cadeado, um prendedor de cabelo de chumbo, um estojo de maquiagem, uma forma de pastel, um bolo de laranja, que por sinal ta amassado e uma caixinha de segredos...Só isso.

Yue: O que tem na caixinha?

Maya: Segredo...

Yue: ¬¬'

Botan: Bem, eu já volto, tenho que ir ao toalete, acho que foi o refrigerante, sabe como é né?Use e não abuse, ehehehehe!(sai do quarto)

Yusuke: Aonde essa garota foi?Ninguém merece viu...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Botan esta voando em sua "vassoura" a procura da alma de Lena, encontra-a em cima de uma arvore deitada.

Botan: Lena!Ainda bem que eu te achei.

Lena: Botan!Que roupa é essa?

Botan: Não é hora para isso...Você não ta assustada?

Lena: Por que?

Botan: Bem...Eu não posso te lembrar, mas tente puxar a memória...

Lena: (Flash-back)Ai!Eu morri!Eu mato a Maya!Eu vou, mas ela vai junto!

Botan: É isso mesmo...Mas a sua morte não era esperada...

Lena: Como assim?

Botan: Na verdade, você não devia ter morrido, na verdade, nem Deus tinha previsto que você beijaria um garoto namorando...

Lena: Bem...Nem eu...E agora, o que eu faço?

Botan: Por enquanto, você não pode ir nem para o inferno nem para o céu, mas você tem uma chance que poucos tem, na verdade...Até que ta acontecendo bastante...Mas, voltando ao assunto.Você pode fazer o teste da ressurreição!

Lena: Ta, mas...Por que você ta aqui?

Botan: Eu sou uma guia espiritual, ou Deusa da Morte, se preferir.Mas você vai aceitar fazer o teste?

Lena: Claro!Nunca vi uma morte mais idiota do que a minha!Eu vou matar aquela garota!

Botan: Então vem, eu vou te levar para falar com o senhor Koenma...

OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

As duas chegam no Shipan no Mou.

Botan: Venha, vamos falar com o senhor Koenma...

Elas entram no escritório e Lena tem o seu primeiro encontro com Koenma.

Koenma: Olá Yulena Kamitara!Eu sou Koenma.

Lena: Que fofo!Eu posso ficar com ele?

Koenma: ¬¬'(tossida) Você tem o direito de fazer o teste da ressurreição, mas caso consiga, você de prestar serviços ao mundo espiritual, está bem?

Lena: Que tipo de serviços?(desconfiada)

Koenma: Não é isso que você esta pensando...Você será uma detetive espiritual.Por que o ultimo está dando um bom trabalho...

Lena: Bem, eu não estava pensando em nada...Detetive espiritual é tipo um herói?

Koenma: Mais ou menos...

Lena: Nossa to doida pra conhecer esse outro, ele dever ser lindo e forte!(risadas de Botan)

Koenma: Bem o seu teste será...Este!(tira um animal)

Lena: Isso é uma...Vaca!Bem, uma mini vaca...

Koenma: É a Vaca sagrada do leitim quentim! Ela só pode ter um dono e terá uma ligação muito forte com ele, ela produzirá apenas um leite, o qual o dono deverá tomar, caso você tenha feito coisas ruins durante a morte, você será comida pelas vacas toureiras Mu-mu do Makai!Caso você faça coisas boas, ela dará um leite quente (o melhor do Reikai) e você ressuscitará!

Lena: Deixa eu ver um nome para ela...Maya!

Botan: ¬¬'Você é má...Toma cuidado para o leite não sair ruim...

Lena: Por enquanto eu não posso fazer nada, não é?E o meu corpo?

Botan: Você não eu posso falar com o outro detetive espiritual, enquanto isso, ajude pessoas.

Lena: Ta.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Todos já tinham ido embora, agora só restavam Keiko, Yue, Yusuke e Kuwabara na casa.Kurama e Maya tinham ido na delegacia, pois Yue tinha ligado para a policia e a acusou de Homicídio culposo e danos morais, também disse que ela tinha entrado de penetra na festa.Ela só saiu da casa depois de dar dois chutes em Yue e 3 tapas em Keiko, que a chamaram de corna assassina.Botan chega na casa aos gritos...

Botan: Yusuke, Yusuke!

Yusuke: Aonde se tava em garota?

Botan: Fui buscar o espírito da Lena, ela também pode fazer o teste da ressurreição!

Yusuke: Sério?Então não podemos cremar o corpo dela!

Botan: Cadê o corpo?

Yusuke: No hospital...

Botan: Não quer dizer necrotério?Não?

Yusuke: Não...A Maya bateu muito nela, mesmo depois de morta, então os policiais viram e pensaram que ela poderia estar viva.

Botan: ¬¬' Vamos ao hospital...

OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Lena: Quem eu posso ajudar...Já ajudei uma mãe prevê que o filho vai morrer, ajudei o garoto da esquina alertando que o manga que ele quer já saiu, quem mais...Vou procurar alguém que esteja perto de mim...Já sei, o Tenchi!

Lena voa até a casa do seu melhor amigo, Tenchi Soumi.

(dublador mal.Eu acho que ele ta aparecendo muito nessa fic...)Tenchi Soumi

16 anos, oriental de olhos negros, cabelos curtos.

Lena: Ele ta dormindo...Será que ele ta com algum problema?(entra no sonho)

Tenchi: Não...Não vá...Eu tenho algo a te dizer...

Lena: **Ele ta falando comigo?**Eu não vou embora!

Tenchi: Kamitara!Não vá!

Lena:** Esse é o meu sobrenome!Ele gosta de...Meu Deus!**Tenchi...Eu não sabia que você...Gostava de mim...

Lena: Eu...não quero que você sofra, mas eu não...

Tenchi: Eu sabia...A Lena me disse...Por que?

Lena: Que?Agora eu lembrei, a o nome da yue é Yuemeni Mitsuki Kamitara...Vou ajudar o meu amigo!

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Lena volta a casa de Yue, que tinha caído no sono.

Lena: (entra no sonho)Yue eu...

Yue: Lena...Por que?(chorando)

Lena: Eu vou voltar Yue, não se preocupe...Agora me diga o que sente pelo Tenchi?

Yue: Ele é legal, apesar de não falar muito comigo...Eu até convidei ele para a festa...

Lena: Ele tem vergonha.Tenta falar com ele, seja legal com ele...Isso é muito importante para ele.

Yue: Ta...Eu vou te esperar, para podermos falar sobre a festa, e sobre você e o Kurama...

Lena: Ta legal. : )(sai do sonho e Botan chega)E ai?

Botan: Nós conseguimos o corpo, e a vaca está prestes a dar o leite...Agora eu irei te explicar como funciona...Quando a vaca der o leite, você bebera e sua alma voltara para o corpo.Porem seu corpo não estará totalmente forte, é preciso que alguém reanime seu corpo bebendo o leite e te beijando.

Lena: XD.Por que o beijo?

Botan: é o símbolo da coragem e do amor no mundo espiritual.Mas lembre-se, apenas uma pessoa com uma forte ligação poderá fazer isso.O outro detetive já ta trazendo a pessoa.(Yusuke e Kurama entram)

Yusuke: Trouxe o corpo e o Kurama Botan, mais alguma coisa?Suco?

Botan: É o seu trabalho...

Kurama: Para que vocês me chamaram?

Yusuke: Pra dar uns pegas na Lena!

Lena: ¬¬ Ele é o detetive?que decepção

Botan: Para Ressucitar ela ¬¬, ela vai tomar o leite agora.

Yusuke: Melhor que um ovo com uma criatura chata...¬¬

Lena: Botan (Maya solta uma garrafa de leite)...Eu vou tomar...O leite(toma a metade e a alma volta para o corpo)

Botan: é agora Kurama, beba o leite e a beije!

Kurama: Sim...(bebe o leite e aproxima-se de Lena até beija-la)

Lena sente o calor dos lábios de Kurama e dá um salto do caixão que estava.

Lena: Eu to viva!Eu voltei!Valeu Kurama (dá um abraço de Kurama e depois de ficar vermelha se afasta).Eu também posso ver sem os meus óculos!A não...Eu ainda tô de lente...¬¬

Todos: ¬¬'


End file.
